Talk:Nero Festival Redux ~2016 Autumn~/@comment-49.150.53.63-20161001125606
Anon mike reporting~! Just tried both exhibition 1 and 2~! Wasted everysingle one of my Command Seals on number two after going for that first~! Luckily even though I accidentally killed Scathach with a Support Artoria's brave chain my Gawain still managed to live through Cu's onslaught thanks to the local red head ninja decreasing his attack and letting him dodge Cu's three straight critical hits aimed at Gawain After he forgot to apply dodge on himself I proceeded to have Gawain rape his ass with a NP buster chain~! As for Herc I literally went in BLIND! No seriously I just piced a high damageing support that can also you know act the part of being a support I winded up picking a Xuanzang that had the event CE for extra damage My line up was Minamoto Cubro Mathew and Euryale *Forgot who the other one was I'm gonna check later* Xuanzang and Mathew tanked the first 2 rounds like pros~! With Xuanzang I had her literally catch everything in the first round thanks to Mathew's 2nd skill she lived through it just fine while she and the rest killed one of the enemies and drained one of them a good chunk of their HP Second round was Mathew's turn to tank* She also had the Volumen Hydrargyrum equiped* Thankfully I dragged it out long enough to have them rechard their skill's especially Mathews and Xuanzang's Close to the 2nd rounds end I Switched Mathew with Cubro and then have him activate dodge to allow it to start recharging and allow him to gain some NP Herc round I had Xuanzng going first and slapping him around and managing to get lucky and have her unleash her Np twice and kill 3 or 4 times in the process Then it was Minamoto's turn and she winded up going to town on his ass and killing him 2 or 3 times with her NP and then the brave chanin that followed and then raping his ass with a two round critical hit combo And then Xuanzang died and was replaced by Mathew Herc was about to launch his NP and Cuvro still had dodge so between her and Minamoto I choose Minamoto to have Invulnerability As it turns out the game can make the enemies have brainfarts He launched his Np then proceeded to try and wack to death Minamoto After that it just turned into a Slugfest between who can critcal hit first and the most with me and him launching Np here and their halted Herc Np thanks to Euryaled sucking on him Now I remember who was the other unit it was Tamalancer....funnily enough all she did was bash him a couple of times kill him a couple of times and Herc gaining another brainfart and attacking her as her 3rd skill was activated.....not once did I launch her NP unlike Cubro who was laucnhing it a lot through out the battle In the end it was thanks to Curbro that I won it the event Ce's guts was used up and Herc still had 3 lives luckily dodged just finished cooling down I killed him twice and again luckily enough guts just finished cooling down as dodge was all used up Killed him to the last life before he activated guts on my Cu and in the next turn it was 2 buster and 1 NP launch that killed him